Through The Bushes And What Aang Found There
by ObnoxiousSpontaneousCombustion
Summary: Zuko and Katara have been gone for ages. Sokka and Toph aren't worried at all, but Aang goes looking for them. Zutara oneshot, unrelated to Through The Looking Glass. Mild Tokka, can be ignored.


_**A/N: This is just a super short Zutara story that I wrote in a stroke of Avatar inspiration. I might incorporate this into a full fanfic some day, but in the meantime, here is **_**Through The Bushes And What Aang Found There_. I realize that it isn't the most original title, but you gotta give me credit for knowing my classics (although I haven't actually read _Through The Looking Glass_)._**

* * *

><p>"Relax," suggested Sokka, who was lounging atop a pile of sleeping bags, munching on some pecans. "I'm sure they're fine. Mr. Ponytail controls fire, right? And Katara can take care of herself." He popped another nut into his mouth.<p>

But Aang wouldn't relax. He had been pacing around the mound of pillows and sleeping bags for the past ten minutes. Toph had eventually gotten bored with teasing him and had fallen asleep, and Sokka had covered her with a blanket, covering her almost entirely except for a mop of black hair and part of her forehead.

"But what if they ran into a bear?" fretted the twelve-year-old avatar, "Or a wolf. What if they ran into a wolf, Sokka?" He stopped to shake his friend by the shoulders, causing all the nuts to fly out of his grip and spill onto the ground.

"You know what?" said Sokka as he collected his nuts scooted over – with his entire throne – to a comfortable patch of grass a couple of feet away. "You worry all you want over there, and I'll peacefully eat nuts over here."

"I'm going to look for them. You coming?"

"Someone has to stay with Toph." He snuck a glance at the sleeping mass that was the blind earthbender, and felt a smile creep onto his face. She looks so cute and innocent when she's sleeping. A lot more so than when she's awake, at any rate.

"Be right back," Aang called over his shoulder as he glided through the air.

He flew over the forest, glancing down every so often to make sure he hadn't missed them. Then he heard voices directly below him, and dove down through the trees, landing softly on his feet. Listening intently, he followed his ears and crept closer to the voices that he now recognized as Zuko and Katara's, though he couldn't hear what they were saying. Smiling maliciously to himself, he tiptoed towards them and was about to pounce when he heard Katara say,

"Zuko, please…" His brow furrowed. What was Zuko doing to her? She really didn't sound happy. It was almost as if she were in pain…

"Katara… Katara, look at me," he ordered, but with such a soft voice Aang could scarcely believe it as him talking. Curiosity getting the better of him, he crouched down behind a bush and peered over the top to get a better look at them. They were standing really close to each other, in the shade of a tall tree, but Katara wouldn't look at him. A tear glistened in her eye and slid down her cheek. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't do this," she told him. Zuko craned his neck so he was facing her, and slowly, gently, pressed his lips on hers.

Up until then, Aang had no idea of what was going on. It didn't even occur to him that their conversation was in any way romantic until Zuko had kissed her. He was shocked at first, but slowly the shock ebbed away and was replaced with anger, bubbling up inside him. How dare he kiss his girl! He'd been trying to kill them up until very recently, and now he was kissing Katara? Mostly he was just indignant; but he was also plenty jealous, because _Zuko_, of all people, had beaten him to the chase.

He shook his head clear and looked back up, hoping and expecting to see them a few feet apart, he looking embarrassed, she looking shocked. But neither had pulled away. Their lips were still touching, and now their eyes were closed. Slowly, Katara turned her neck so she was more comfortable, and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, letting her fingers slip through his silky hair. His left arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, while his right brushed her hair out of her face without even looking. She awkwardly stumbled back against the tree trunk, dragging him with her, pulling him closer.

He was jealous. It was eating at him. But he'd come to realize that this – what he had very unfortunately stumbled upon – was way beyond what he felt for Katara. Sure, he liked her, a lot even, but he didn't love her as much as Zuko obviously did.

And of course he wanted what was best for her. But that didn't stop him from feeling violently nauseous.


End file.
